Stopping her Wicked Stepsisters
by Cotto
Summary: Since the Moon family in the Buffy the Vampire Slayer novel "Power of Persuasion" is apparently drawn from Greek mythology, and thus both Calli and Polly would basically be Athena's stepsisters in that trajectory, and her efforts to foil their ridiculously idioticly extreme feminism.


"**Stopping her Wicked Stepsisters."**

_**By James Carmody.**_

**Disclaimer:**_ I am not the fellow who concocted Greek/Roman mythology, so I forgo any financial claim to them, and I am not Mr. Whedon, so I forgo any legal or otherwise claim to any and all of the characters drawn from Buffy/Angel, and associated series. Any resemblance to characters and/or people besides is simply coincidental. I repeat, I am not Homer (and I don't mean Mr. Simpson- I'm talking about the author of the Odyssey and its sequel.)._

**Summary:**_ Since the Moon family in the Buffy the Vampire Slayer novel "Power of Persuasion" is apparently drawn from Greek mythology, and thus both Calli and Polly would basically be Athena's stepsisters in that trajectory- "Nina" as she might be nicknamed, is trying to dissuade them from pursuing murdering the guys in Sunnydale High School and/or enslaving them, as well as stopping their ridiculous extremist feminism that's been going on in that adventure._

**Genre:**_ Family (sort of!), Adventure, Action, Friendship, and Drama and Crime., oh, and both spiritual and to some degree supernatural as well, or preternatural._

**Rating:**_ Very PG appropriate, pretty much at most PG13, so it ought to be acceptable to most teenagers._

**Author's Notes:**_ An awful lot of this will be both action/adventure, some science-fiction-fact, as it deals with alien beings in some ways, and also a smattering of various tales._

_This story will be clean, I promise the fans that, forevermore I firmly guarantee that detail; as far as the nature of the story, there are a variety of sources, which'll be brought in as the tale progresses and hinted at more than included directly._

_Deals with modern-day life to some degree, and also stories of the classical-era of world history, so it will be at least a tad bit strange._

_Oh, and I'd like to thank all the people who I've read the works of for any inspiration that they've given me over the years, you folks are flat-out wonderful as far as idea sources._

**Chapter 1.): _"Abusive Family Life."_**

**Chapter #1.): Author's Notes and Summary:**_ This's going to be a pretty complex multi-chapter story, but I sincerely hope you folks enjoy it._

Mo Moon strode into her home, she was concerned about all the antics and drama that had been happening at Sunnydale High, and in particular she was concerned that a certain Miss Buffy Summers, whom she'd hoped would get along with her own daughters better, but that can be dealt with in time, would reveal their secret. As she went through her home, which resembled her house in the "Old Country", namely Mt. Olympus in particular, she heard the sounds of a vocal and heated argument between, as it turned out, her daughters, Calli and Polly on one side, and her stepdaughter, Athena on the other... as she listened to the quarrel in the ideas they voiced, about to step in and break it up, she deduced that it was much more Calli and Nina who were going at it, vocally, and Polly was silently supporting Calli, her twin, whom she was very close to indeed.

If anything, Mo blamed the new overriding ethical code and faith of the Christians for, as she'd put it, the distance from oneanother when showing friendship/affection, for her daughters, as well as some of the children of the others she'd tried to recruit into their "womyn-power" faction for turning it down when they offered companionship. She knew, overall, that her stepdaughter, Athena, herself, was closer to these people, at least ideologically, especially regarding chastity as a virtue; she'd adamantly been completely uninterested in dating from the moment they'd moved to this new town, and while "Nina" as she sometimes went by, seemed to be very interested in perfecting herself, she didn't seem to want any real physical pleasures, beyond competing in various athletic activities and strategy tests... Nina seemed very happy indeed in her studies, especially in a local private school she'd been attending, as well as being involved in various wargaming social networks of various kinds, sometimes at certain buildings, sometimes electronically, and was a master strategist and tactician herself. Nina was definitely the "tomboy"of the group, and spent a lot of her free time competing in one venue or another, often palling with guys and the girls who liked that sort of activity.

In truth, Nina was very platonic in her interests, so it stood no surprise to Mo that she heard, at Polly's suggestion, tired of her sisters fighting like they'd been, for her to seek out and get in league with Buffy and her "Scooby Gang", a militia unit. Athena, as she was actually known, for her own part, had heartily agreed to this all-too-easily in her family's eyes; she knew they were suspicious of her agreement. To be truthful, Nina liked the idea of this kind of a mystical militia unit, and hunting monsters sounded to her like fun, even if it meant leaving behind her old-style life; hunting had its alluring parts to it, that she was absolutely sure of, and after her conflict with her siblings, she went to her studies of things like logic and other studies for the fun of it; then after about two hours thereof, she got onto her computer and started to log into one of the gaming sites she had established an account. To her surprise, there was a new player entering the arena, and that turn of events fascinated her; she relished a whole new challenge of besting a new opponent- one reason she'd gotten involved in "fighting skills sports" for lack of a better term, a collection of activities that included martial arts... she was definitely an alpha-girl, and liked the challenge of solving a whole new puzzle of how to better a competitor.

She, as it turned out, was in for a surprise, on the other side of the line was another extremely competitive gal, Faith Lehane, stepdaughter of Joyce Summers as it turned out, she was the "new player" who was eager to test herself in terms of skills, and the online video games began between the two of them.

Faith meanwhile was completely distracted, and it took her stepmom calling her maybe between three and seven or eight times to get her to log off and go do her chores- which she dotted down to bad judgment.

The sun was beginning to set in that town close to then, and to Buffy and Faith, that meant time to get ready to go to work; as it was, they met someone they weren't expecting to meet in that patrol that evening that turned their adventure nearly sideways; someone they thought would make an ideal new friend overall.

**End Chapter #1 Author's Notes: **_To Be Continued..._


End file.
